Well that was Worth the Price of Admission
by queenpalm
Summary: Guess who gets to attend the Madagascar gang's newest circus show? The penguins. Let's see how that works out. (one-shot)


**I just started writing. This is the product.**

* * *

><p>"No song this time?" Skipper asked.<p>

"No song," Alex assured him.

"We got something better!" Marty exclaimed.

"Like what?" Skipper asked.

"You'll see!" Marty answered.

The lion and zebra walked into the circus arena, their glow-in-the-dark body paint beginning to shine. The tent door shut behind them, they were the last to go out on stage.

Skipper sighed a sigh of relief, no song! But what was this other thing? He was scared to think of it...

"Are you coming Skippah?" Private asked, as he ran by with a bag of popcorn, preparing to go into the tent also. But as a guest, not performing.

"Of course!" Skipper exclaimed. He went after Private, and they soon arrived in some specialty balcony seats, reserved just for the penguins in the circus arena.

"We got popcorn!" Private exclaimed, jumping onto the chair next to Kowalski's seat, and Skipper hopped on the chair next to Private.

"Good, I'm starving," Kowalski said. "Not literally, but-"

"Popcorn!" Rico exclaimed.

"Shush! It's starting!" Private commented, and passed the large bag of popcorn to Rico.

Sure enough, the lights on the stage flashed on. It was a single spotlight, centering the couple Melman and Gloria, who began to slow dance to some music.

"Oh, by the way, good news," Skipper whispered over Private to Kowalski. "No song!"

"Well than what else will they be doing?" Kowalski whispered back.

"Shhhhh!" Private attempted to shush them.

They focused their attention to stage, where the slow dancing music seemed to have gotten a bit faster, and a bit more, electronic, you might say. Instead if flowing, the music began to hit hard beats. The giraffe and hippo paused, as the music stopped and there was a long drumroll. The audience with filled with whispers.

"This is a bit boring," Skipper mumbled, to no one in particular.

The drum stopped and there was silence for a few seconds, as a metallic voice echoed throughout the arena.

_"EVERY-BODY DANCE NOW!"_

Suddenly, the arena burst to life, as colorful lights began dancing around. The crowd gave a roar as now all the circus animals were now on stage, and they began to perform their new performance, and the metallic voice echoed on with the new song.

_"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"_

Private clapped and gleefully cheered, his eyes wide with excitement as he watched the amazing sight. Rico stuffed his face with popcorn, crazed by all the colors. Kowalski smiled in delight. Skipper gave a smirk of satisfaction.

"At least they didn't sing the song!" he tried to say over the loud music and metallic singing voice.

"I'm sure this song will get just as annoying over time, sir!" Kowalski said back.

"Shhhhhhh!" Private exclaimed. "We're watching! And can someone pass the popcorn!"

Rico threw him the bag of popcorn, and Private dug his flipper into it to try to get some.

"There's no popcorn in here, it's all kernels!" Private exclaimed angrily. Rico shrugged and burped. The others muffled their laughs, which wasn't too hard, considering how loud the music was.

_"EVERY-BODY DANCE NOW!"_

Private crossed his flippers and put on a pouty face. But that didn't last very long, and a smile grew on his face as he watched Gia do a triple backflip and then get caught by Alex.

"How do they do that?!" he asked Kowalski.

"Practice," Kowalski answered. "Determination."

"Does the 'being cats' part make it any easier?"

"I thought we already established this," Skipper said, leaning into the conversation. "It's what's on the inside that counts."

Private rolled his eyes. "Yes, Skippah, I know."

"Look!" Rico exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a cannon that has just exploded, sending Marty flying in the air. They watched as more amazing circus acts unfolded, with more tightropes, dancing, trapeze, and the metallic voice continued singing.

_"EVERY-BODY DANCE NOW!"_

And then, for the final act, after the long show. It was the last act, and one if the most favorite among most people who had watched the circus. Sometimes it was the opening act, but in this case it was the final act. It was, of course, the amazing Vitaly.

The crowd clapped in amazement cheering loudly as the large circus tiger finished his breath-taking performance. The music began to die down as the performers started to take their places for a bow.

Skipper then looked around and noticed four figures walking quickly towards them. He whispered to Kowalski, careful not to disturb Private. The figures approached closer, and then took their seats next to the penguins.

"Well hello there, North Wind," Skipper said, looking over at the wolf who now sat next to him.

"Did we miss anything?" the wolf, Classified asked.

"Not much," Skipper chuckled, looking at the stage where the circus performers proceeded to take a bow.

The lights dimmed and went back to normal, as the music slowly faded.

_"Da da da da da da..."_

"We missed the show again, didn't we?" Classified asked Skipper, unamused.

"You betcha!" Skipper exclaimed.

Classified rolled his eyes in a grumble.

"Not my fault Rico messed with your clocks," Skipper commented, as the people below them began to file out of the arena.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until the next showing tonight, won't we?"

"Right again! But while you wait, I think I'm going to allow your strike team to take a look back-stage!"

"Really?!"

"My pleasure."

"Is this a trick?"

"Not really," Skipper said, as the teams got up and headed out to the tent in the back.

"You sure?" Classified considered.

"Fine. We broke your jet packs and if we do you a favor you might get us new ones."

"Alright fine, but we also want Dave's old invention for research."

"Only if-"

But the conversation was cut when the leaders walked into the backstage tent. Thier teams followed them, also talking and catching up. They walked into the tent.

It 's easy to say what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the best at endings. But other than that, this turned out pretty good. I don't own any of the characters. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
